In organic Electro-Luminescence (EL) display devices, a power supply line through which a current is applied to an organic EL element, namely, a power supply line connected to a current control thin film transistor (Hereinafter, also simply referred to as “TFT.”) is disposed, for example, on one or both of a source-drain layer and a gate layer included in the TFT (for example, see PTL 1), or is disposed below a layer (Hereinafter, also referred to as “TFT layer.”) in which the TFT is formed (for example, see PTL 2). Alternatively, for example, the width of the power supply line is increased. This is to prevent non-uniformity of brightness and the like due to voltage drop caused by wiring resistance of the power supply line.